


Crimson Sky

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, WITCHES AU, a bit of blood here and there, dami is to be respected, i should start a series or something, lots of supernatural stuff going around tbh, my failed attempt at vagueness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: It really is unfair when the one you love is worlds apart from you. What's even worse is when the world and fate have little to no sympathy for your situation.It really is unfair.





	Crimson Sky

“Don’t you think your obsession is getting a bit time consuming?”

  


“I’d rather call it a fixated interest rather than obsession.”

  


Siyeon rolls her eyes as she shifts her gaze towards said “fixated interest” who was exiting the local café with a warm drink in one hand while the other hand tightens the scarf around her neck to gain some warmth from the cold winter air.

  


Siyeon turns to Jiu besides her and let’s out an exaggerated sigh upon seeing her love struck expression.

  


“I think you should re-evaluate this fixated interest of yours before the Council intervenes,” Siyeon says with a knowing look that causes Jiu to momentarily stop staring at the object of her affection and give Siyeon a slight glare.

  


“I know, I know,” Jiu says offhandedly with a slight edge in her voice, “It’s not like I haven’t experienced the Council's interventions.”

  


“Jiu…” Siyeon says with a sympathetic tone as she rubs small circles on Jiu's back with the palm of her hand. Jiu shakes her head slightly and gives Siyeon a forced smile that breaks Siyeon's heart just a little.

  


“You should really stop blaming yourself, it wasn’t your fault.”

  


“She doesn't _remember_ me, she doesn’t even know I _exist_ right now,” Jiu whispers before standing up from the crouching position her and Siyeon were in.

  


“But its fine, I've come to terms with it. We were from two different complete worlds it was never going to work,” she says a little bit too optimistically. “That’s why I’m okay with just watching her from afar.” Jiu points at the girl who had left the café a few minutes ago.

  


“So you don’t want a relationship with this fixated interest of yours?” Siyeon says as she stands up and joins Jiu in once again observing the girl.

  


“First off, her name is Gahyeon, stop calling her fixated interest,” Jiu say as she begins to walk away since Gahyeon had finally left their line of vision, “Second, like I said I'm okay with just watching from afar, she seems like a sweet girl, I don’t want to taint her innocent life.”

  


Siyeon sighs as she catches up with Jiu.

  


“Just don’t let the Council find out, they won’t be so merciful the second time around, promise me Jiu.”

  


Jiu gives Siyeon a slight smile as she hooks their pinkies in a promise right before jumping off the roof of the building they were on, onto the next roof until they left the busy town and into the darker more sinister parts of town.

  


-•-•-•-

  


“The both of you are in so much trouble.”

  


Jiu and Siyeon were greeted by a voice mocking them on their situation, a voice belonging to none other than their long time friend, Yoohyeon.

  


“Dami wants to see the both of you, probably because you’ve been coming back later than usual for the past few nights.”

  


Siyeon winced slightly at the mention of Dami while Jiu tried to keep her expression blank and indifferent.

  


“Nice to see how much my girlfriend actually cares for me,” Siyeon taunts as she passes Yoohyeon with a teasing grin.

  


“What? No! Siyeon, don't be mean, give me a kiss on the cheek before you go,” Yoohyeon latches onto Siyeon's arm before giving her a bone crushing hug that forces Siyeon to give up and eventually give her a peck. 

  


All while this is happening, Jiu is busy smiling at her two friends feeling happy that they found each other but a little sad since she was still alone. Before her thoughts could drift even further her forehead was flicked inflicting a good amount of pain.

  


“Stop frowning like that, it doesn’t suit you,” Siyeon says with a grin as Yoohyeon snickers behind her.

  


“Let's go, Dami is waiting.”

  


Ah yes, Dami the youngest vampire, in their history, to join the Vampire Council and the head of the mansion that most vampires in the town stayed in. She is known to be understanding of most situations but ruthless when laws are not followed. She proved her worth and skill to the Council when she managed to eradicate a group of rogue vampires on the rampage, singlehandedly coming out with a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and blood that was not her own painting her body and a smile that said she enjoyed the fight more than the average vampire.

  


Yes, Dami was both feared and respected amongst the vampires and even the other supernatural beings.

  


“Finally, I thought I was going to die of old age waiting for the two of you. I had to get Sua to play board games with me.” Sua waves at the two with a huge smile on her face.

  


She was also severely childish when no one was looking.

  


“We heard you wanted to see us,” Siyeon says as she bows slightly with Jiu doing the same.

  


“Stop being so formal, sit down and have a drink,” Dami gestures one of the guards nearby to bring two more glasses as Siyeon and Jiu sat on opposite sides of Sua at the table, all three of them facing Dami.

  


The glasses were brought and filled with their daily deep red liquid that ensured their survival.

  


Blood.

  


They all take a sip while Dami smiles mischievously, motioning Sua to join her by her side.

  


“So I heard you found yourself another crush, Jiu.”

  


Jiu promptly starts to choke mid-swallow upon hearing her words. Siyeon pats her back to help her while Sua stifles a laugh behind the palm of her hand.

  


“Calm down, calm down,” Dami says with a grin, “I haven’t told the rest of the Council but I do wish you would tell me more about her because at some point they'll find out one of their most skilled fighters is once again head over heels for a human.”

  


Jiu casts a solemn gaze in Dami’s direction, a little bit irritated at the Cheshire-like grin on her face.

  


“What do you want from me? I haven’t even spoken to her _once_.”

  


“I’m not going to scold or antagonize you, trust me.”

  


Jiu narrows her eyes in suspicion knowing very well Dami was like the rest of the Council. They strictly prohibit relations with humans as it could prove dangerous to the vampire itself, getting their logic clouded with feelings of love and eventually lowering their guard thus putting the rest of the vampires, who are hidden from society, at a huge risk.

  


“After a friend in the Council told me what happened with your first love story, I couldn’t help but sympathize with you. Having the one you love made to forget your entire existence before your very own eyes must be horrible.”

  


“Which is why, I'm going to let you continue whatever it is you have going on with the human but I can only keep it from the Council for so long.”

  


Silence fills the room as they all look at each other trying to read the other's expression. Finally Sua breaks the silence with a groan.

  


“Don’t think too much about it, Jiu, Dami is on your side and will willingly defend you when the Council comes to find out about your human.”

  


Jiu nods slowly trying to make sense that Dami, a member of the Council that basically governs all known vampires, is willing to defend her when- yes _when,_ the Council finds out about Gahyeon. She stands up swiftly and bows in gratitude.

  


“Thank you so much, I appreciate it.”

  


“Give me a hug first, why do I have to keep reminding you to stop being so formal,” Dami says as she stands with outstretched arms waiting for Jiu to give her a hug. Siyeon, along with Sua, are laughing in the background.

  


Jiu smiles a little wider than when she saw Gahyeon at the café.

  


Things were starting to look up.

  


-•-•-•-

  


Indeed things started to look up with Jiu finally talking to Gahyeon and going out on a few dates, thanks to the insistence of Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Jiu got to know that Gahyeon was a freshman in college doing a Math related degree and worked part time at the local library. She also finds out that Gahyeon lives in an apartment downtown, near the café she gets her regular coffee, with her childhood best friend, Handong.

  


Jiu learns quite a bit about Gahyeon but never tells Gahyeon much about her own life due to obvious reasons.

  


It was, however, on their thirteenth date to the movies (yes, Jiu was counting) that Gahyeon starts to get a little too curious about her mysterious life.

  


“What exactly do you do?” Gahyeon says as the stroll closer to the cinema. “If you say odd jobs here and there, I will refuse to give you hugs and kisses for a month.”

  


“You wouldn’t,” Jiu says with an exaggerated shocked tone while clutching her chest.

  


“Mhm,” Gahyeon hums as she pretends to ignore Jiu. “No affection from me until you tell me more about yourself.” Even though she can tell she’s joking, Jiu still notices that Gahyeon truly wants to know more but Jiu is afraid of ruining everything by telling her she is a-

  


“Vampire.”

  


“What was that?” Gahyeon says distractedly as she looks for their tickets in her bag. “Did you say something?”

  


Jiu gives her a small smile as she pulls the tickets hidden within one of the novels in Gahyeon’s bag.

  


“I didn’t say much…” Jiu takes Gahyeon’s wrist into her hand and gives her a hesitant smile.

  


“What would you do if I told you…I’m not exactly a good person?”

  


Gahyeon stares at her for a while which causes Jiu to still, in fear of her answer.

  


“I’d still love you,” Gahyeon declares as she flashes Jiu one of her winning smiles and pulls her into a tight hug. “I’d still love you because I’m sure you wouldn’t hurt me.”

  


Jiu is at a loss for words at Gahyeon’s declaration and just hugs her tighter feeling comfort that one day, one day Gahyeon will be able to accept her, if the Council doesn’t interfere. The thought of the Council pulls her out of her happy thoughts and suddenly aware that someone was following them. Her heightened hearing and senses told her that someone, rather something was following them.

  


Keep Gahyeon safe, is what runs through Jiu’s head almost immediately.

  


“Hey,” Jiu releases Gahyeon from the embrace and holds her at arm’s length, “Why don’t we head over to the park for a while?”

  


Gahyeon looks at her in confusion, “The movie’s about to start, didn’t you spend days trying to get them?”

  


Jiu sensed whoever was following them start to move closer and she could basically hear warning signs in her head telling her to get away.

  


“It will just be a few minutes then we’ll be back for the movie. It won’t take long but we need to hurry.” Jiu grabs Gahyeon’s hand and starts leading her away from the cinema and away from the stranger. The stranger that probably caused Jiu to start feeling dizzy but she tried to ignore it in order to lead Gahyeon to safety.

  


“Are you okay?” Gahyeon asks when Jiu almost loses her balance.

  


Jiu can still hear the footsteps trying to catch up with them. If they reach the park she can fight whoever it is off without a crowd of people watching, just a little further.

  


“Hey, Jiu, slow down, you’re sweating and you look a bit pale,” Gahyeon tries to stop her and luckily they had reached the empty park. Jiu looks around for a safe place where Gahyeon can hide while she takes care of their follower.

  


What happens next baffles her. Suddenly Gahyeon’s hand which Jiu was holding became scalding hot to the touch. She immediately lets go and takes a few steps back, her eyes wide with both fear and confusion.

  


“Jiu, are you-”

  


“You’re a witch, aren’t you?” Jiu asks slowly while trying to make sense of the new development. With certain spells of protection, witches are able to protect them from vampires. If a vampire touches a witch with such spells, it feels like they’re touching a hot surface that alerts the witch to defend themselves.

  


“Jiu…” Gahyeon tried stepping closer to Jiu but Jiu shook her head. “I was going to tell you eventually.”

  


Before Jiu could responds a figure emerged from the shadows and tackled Jiu to the ground at a significant speed. Jiu tried to pull her attacker off, but she felt weak like her consciousness was fading. She could faintly hear the cries of Gahyeon.

  


After a while of struggling the attacker is pulled off by Gahyeon who is then by Jiu’s side to see her state.

  


“You’re a vampire, aren’t you?” Gahyeon asks in a slight mocking tone. Jiu stares at the attacker who she later realizes is Handong.

  


“Yeah, I am.” Jiu sits up with a bit of difficulty due to Gahyeon’s magic. “I was going to tell you when I had a plan of avoiding the Council.” Gahyeon hums in understanding as she then proceeds to explain that Handong is not only her childhood best friend but also a witch. Handong was suspicious of Jiu and decided to follow them.

  


“That’s not all,” Handong says once Gahyeon finishes her explanation. The three are now seated on one of the park benches with Gahyeon in the middle.

  


“The Vampire Council already knows about you two and we all know if a vampire dating a human is frowned upon, then a vampire and a witch dating is basically taboo. I saw a few vampires following you two but I dealt with them.”

  


“We’re doomed,” Gahyeon whines as she drops her head onto her folded arms on her lap. Jiu rubs her palm in small circles to try and ease Gahyeon. Handong stares at Jiu for a while before exhaling and standing up from the bench causing Gahyeon to look up at her.

  


“It’s pretty obvious you’re both on a death list now, so the best course of action is to first leave town as soon as possible.”

  


“What, no! I’m not leaving you behind!” Gahyeon exclaims as she stands to reach out to Handong.

  


“You don’t really have much of a choice,” Handong says with a sad smile on her face, “At least I know Jiu will take care of you, so I won’t have to worry so much.”

  


Gahyeon pulls Handong for one last hug with unshed tears clouding her vision. Handong gently rubs her back as she also tries not to let her tears fall. They part when they hear the slight crunching of leaves in the shadows.

  


“You two leave,” Jiu and Gahyeon begin to protest but Handong doesn’t let them, “Don’t worry I’m a skilled witch, I can handle new born vampires. You two go have your weird happy ending.”

  


The two of them finally leave the park after one last glance of Handong taking on five new born vampires. They hope she makes it.

  


They run for a while until they see less buildings and people, and stop at an empty convenience store. They sit on one of the plastic chairs outside and look to the night sky, with the full moon in view, as they catch their breath.

  


“Are we really going to have our happy ending?” Gahyeon asks while resting her head on Jiu’s shoulder and feels her eyes start to close.

  


“I hope so, but as long as we have each other, that’s already a happy ending to me,” Jiu places a kiss on Gahyeon’s head before leaning against her.

  


“That was way too cheesy.”

  


“But you love me anyways.”

  


Gahyeon chuckles before moving closer to Jiu.

  


“And you love me too.”

  


-•-•-•-

  


Meanwhile, Dami is trying to calm down the other vampires in the mansion while sending a message to the Council to wait a bit before going after Jiu. She sits in her office with papers all over the table and her phone ringing endlessly due to calls from the Council.

  


A knock on the door interrupts her numerous thoughts as she looks up to see Sua walking in with a tired smile and a glass of water.

  


“Drink, it will help a bit.”

  


“I think what I need is some blood, I feel exhausted and the worst is still yet to come.”

  


Sua moves closer to Dami and gives her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Dami sighs as she turns her chair to face the window that has a clear view of the night sky.

  


“Sua, this entire situation reminds me of a saying I was once told,” Dami says while raising her hands to form the gesture of a camera, left index finger to right thumb and so on, with the moon in the center.

  


“The sky will turn crimson when fate is opposed.”

  


Sua gives Dami a puzzled expression as she asks, “What does that mean?”

  


Dami’s smile grows wider as she turns to face Sua.

  


“Who knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far my most open ended ending for a story. It's upto you if they truly get a happy ending or a barely passable happy ending. I had fun writing it and struggled a bit because this clearly has potential to be a chaptered fic but I restricted myself (a bit too much in my opinion:')). That's why the pacing is way too fast for comfort.  
> Maybe one day, when I'm feeling happy I'll stretch it out into a long fic till then, I hope you enjoyed this:)


End file.
